tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Confusion Without Delay
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= |season=22 |season_no=22.03 |number=515 |released= * 6th August 2018 * 5th September 2018 * 6th September 2018 * 21st October 2018 * 22nd November 2018 * 6th December 2018 |previous=Forever and Ever |next=Trusty Trunky}} Confusion Without Delay is the third episode from the twenty-second season. Plot Rebecca, the big tender engine, surprises the Fat Controller by arriving early on the island. After all the other engines tell her how fast and useful they all are, Rebecca wants to impress them too. But she tries too hard that she turns up too early for the passengers and leaves early too. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Porter * Nia * Rebecca * Diesel * Salty * Philip * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * Rosie * Winston * The Thin Clergyman * The Teacher Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Sheds * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Sheds * Brendam Docks Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, Salty, the Fat Controller, the Workers, the Wellsworth Stationmaster and the Passengers * Rob Rackstraw as James * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Steven Kynman as Porter * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Gordon and Diesel * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Menkin as Porter * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Keith Wickham as Salty, Sir Topham Hatt, the Workers, the Wellsworth Stationmaster and the Passengers * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip Trivia * At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of The Adventure Begins. Stock footage from said special is used. * This episode marks the first of a couple things: ** The first appearance of Vicarstown Sheds since the fourth season episode, Rusty to the Rescue, excluding stock footage in Paint Pots and Queens. ** The first full appearance of the Flying Scotsman in an episode. ** The first episode to feature the new lineup of the Steam Team together. ** The first time S.S Roxstar is seen moving. * In the scene of Philip and Edward at Wellsworth Sheds, a voice clip from the episode A Shed for Edward is reused for Edward. * A reference to The Great Race is made by James and Nia. Goofs * In the UK dub, Thomas has his US voice when the Fat Controller almost runs into him. Additionally, Percy has his US voice when the engines welcome Rebecca. * When the Fat Controller addresses Thomas, Percy, Nia and Emily before introducing Rebecca, there are trucks behind Percy during his close-up, but they are not present in Emily's close-up. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Here Comes the Steam Team de:Rebeccas erster Tag es:Confusión sin Retraso pl:Chaos Bez Opóźnień Category:Season 22 episodes Category:Episodes